


Like Starlight

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Long Haired Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Napping, Sleepy Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Soft Thanatos is Soft (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: For the prompt:Zag tells 2 people in game that they looked better with long hair. I'm thinking this lad has a specific preference.Zag with someone with long hair and being totally into how long it is. You could go soft with him loving to run his fingers through it or you could have him love being strangled by his partners hair. Whatever is up to you.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	Like Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the Hades Kink Meme, to celebrate the fact that my finals are officially over!

Thanatos’ hair is the color of starlight, radiant with the intensity of one-thousand suns as it pools ‘round his head in a sort of misshapen halo. The silver-white strands seem to extend on and on, as far as his mismatched eyes can see, and then continue further still. Death’s hair is ever-growing, and Zagreus can see how that might be a _bit_ problematic.

It’s just… well, he’s rather hard-pressed to _care_ , when Thanatos looks so utterly _delectable_ , framed in a sea of long, silken hair like he’s some sort of living portrait—meant for Zagreus’ eyes only.

Reaching down, he tangles his sword-calloused fingers in the soft locks, dragging them up to dust across his lips. Than’s hair smells of benzoin, frankincense, and myrrh—expensive oils that’re often left at his altar on the surface by petitioners hopeful to be carried from one life into the next under more pleasant circumstances. No matter how he complains about length of it (and he’ll never let Zagreus forget that _he’s_ the reason that he’s growing it out yet again, or that Zagreus promised that _he_ would be the one tending to it every time it tangled or otherwise irritated him—because _as soon_ as it started getting in the way again, it was gone, no questions asked), he _does_ take excellent care of it. Zagreus wishes that his hair looked _half_ as luscious—

“You’re staring.” Than doesn’t bother to open his eyes. Zagreus cannot tell if he is amused or embarrassed, but reasons that it’s probably some combination of the two.

“I am.” Zagreus smiles, “Have I told you lately how beautiful your hair is?” He says.

“Not today, no.” If his eyes were open, he’d probably be rolling them. “If you are going to _insist_ on petting me like this, the least that you can do is… brush my hair, or something.” He materializes an ornate, golden hairbrush in his hand, and holds it out toward Zagreus in plaintive offering.

“C-Can I?” He reaches for the brush. Of course, he wants nothing more than to work the bristles of the brush through Thanatos’ luscious hair, and—”Sit up, then. Please.”

Thanatos’ golden eyes flutter, “I thought that you wanted me to sleep?”

Well, not _sleep_ , exactly. He’s happy just to know that Thanatos is resting—and he knows, from experience, that the rhythmic back and forth of the brush combing the tangles from his hair, and the soothing scrape of the bristles against his scalp will lull him back to sleep soon enough.

Thanatos sits up, albeit reluctantly, and Zagreus settles him down between his legs. It’s a bit awkward, considering that Thanatos is quite a few inches taller than him—and quite a bit bulkier, too—but it’s the easiest way to access Thanatos’ hair. He stares at it for a moment, his heart thudding away in his chest, before he scoops up a handful of hair and takes the brush to the very ends (it’s the easiest way to work out the tangles without causing Thanatos any unnecessary pain—and the last thing that he wants to do is cause Thanatos _pain_ ). There aren’t too many tangles, thankfully, though that may be due, in part, to the fact that Zagreus had just combed his hair a short while ago. But he keeps working the brush through Thanatos’ hair, watching the locks ripple like water.

Thanatos makes a soft sound of content, nuzzling in a bit closer to Zagreus’ bare chest. A soft red flush spreads through his chest and up the long column of his neck to settle on his sharply contoured cheeks… it’s rare that Than feels so content as to let his walls down far enough to be the one _seeking out_ cuddles. It makes him feel warm—blissfully _warm_ —even a lifetime spent living in the very depths of Tartarus cannot compare. He wishes there was a way for them to stay like this forever… but since they can’t, he takes full advantage of the opportunity that’s been afforded him, combing out the super-soft strands until they run like water through his fingers. And then, he sets the comb aside to start braiding Thanatos’ hair.

Death shifts ever so slightly, his heavy-lidded eyes struggling to focus on Zagreus’ face. “Are you…?”

Long, cool fingers ghost over the front of Zagreus’ blood red tights, teasing the younger god’s swollen cock. “What can I say? I like taking care of your hair.” Masterful fingers tug Thanatos’ gorgeous hair into the beginnings of a fishtail braid, “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Are you sure? I…” Thanatos yawns, “I didn’t realize that I was this tired.”

“Carrying around all that stress tends to do that to a person.” Zagreus smiles, pressing a tender kiss to the base of Thanatos’ neck. “Rest now, Than. We can deal with _this_ later. Promise.”

He ties off Thanatos’ braid, just as Than nods off against his chest. He’d never been so grateful to have convinced Than to grow out his hair again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@MsThunderFrost](https://twitter.com/MsThunderFrost)


End file.
